Beautiful Song
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Aquella canción le recordaba a Polonia y simplemente por eso ya era bonita. LietPol.


**_Konnichiwa! Me uno a los fans de LietPol uiii! Jajaja, no en realidad, ya hace como des de Junio que me gustan, de hecho des de que fui a Polonia, allí fue donde empecé a leer sobre ellos :) Me encantan porque quedan tan... bien juntos, es simplemente perfecta la pareja ^^ _**

_**Bueno, en esto basicamente me base en una canción de Eurovisión que presentó Letonia, y la verdad me encanta y simplemente cada vez que la oigo me acuerdo de Polonia, no se porque :S Así que decidí hacer una historia entorno a la canción. **_

**Beautiful song - Anmary (Eurovisión 2012 - Latvia) **

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco la canción. _

_Warnings: Fluff y Yaoi. _

* * *

**Beautiful song**

Toris caminaba lentamente por el supermercado, la cesta colgada de su brazo estaba llena de cosas imprescindibles para sobrevivir durante la semana. Sus labios se movían ligeramente tarareando las canciones que ponían en la radio, la cual se podía oír ligeramente allí dentro. Cogió dos cajas de sus cereales preferidos y justo al lado vio los de la marca preferida de Feliks. Su pareja pronto estaría de visita así que decidió cambiar una de las cajas de sus preferidos por los otros. Sonrió mientras iba a recoger un par de cosas que sabía que le gustaban a Polonia.

Mientras revisaba lo que podía hacer aquella noche para cenar una canción que parecía familiar al lituano empezó a sonar. Su melodía era agradable y recordaba que Polonia se la había enseñado hacía poco, así que no pudo evitar acordarse del polaco al escucharla. No sabía como se llamaba ni quien la cantaba pero fue suficiente oírla para ponerse contento y pasar el resto de la tarde con una sonrisa. Mañana por la noche tendría que ir a recoger a Feliks al aeropuerto, estaba ansioso por ello, hacía demasiado que no veía al polaco y a pesar de que podía resultar un chico bastante irritante Toris lo quería con todo su corazón.

El día siguiente por la noche cogió el coche, después de revisar que la casa estuviera perfecta para recibir a su pareja, y se fue hacía el aeropuerto. Con nerviosismo sus dedos iban marcando el ritmo de las canciones de la radio en el volante, pero la canción que esperaba oír no sonó.

El vuelo se había retrasado media hora así que se sentó en uno de los cafés del aeropuerto y tranquilamente se tomó el café. Al principio angustiado, mirando el reloj cada minuto y haciendo viajes hacía las pantallas que indicaban las llegadas pero al final se sentó, cansado de esperar nervioso. Cuando se hubo terminado el café compró una revista y se pidió otro. Los minutos parecían pasar mas lentamente cuanto mas se acercaba aquella media hora.

Intentando fijarse tanto como podía en aquel artículo sobre la moda en su país (Quizás para comprarle un vestido a Polonia...) sintió unos dedos suaves y cálidos taparle los ojos. Aquel olor que era inconfundible para él, aquel olor tan suave solo podía ser suyo, y a pesar de que se sobresaltó enseguida supo quien era el que le tapaba los ojos.

-Adivina~ - canturreó su voz.

-Hm... No se. ¿Rusia?- tanteé sabiendo que le molestaría que dijera el nombre del ex-comunista. Quito sus manos de mis ojos y se las puso en la cintura inflando los mofletes. Realmente parecía un niño (o niña) pequeño.

-Jo, Liet, que malo eres, como que nunca ganas. - se quejó. Yo me levanté con una sonrisa y sin importar que ya hubiéramos captado miradas le abracé. Inspiré aquel olor que había echado tanto de menos y metí mi nariz entre sus cabellos dorados. - Ah~ Que cariñoso ¿no? Como que nunca te portas así conmigo.- murmuró contra mi oreja abrazándome.

-Es que te he echado mucho de menos.- musité con una sonrisa.

Una vez dentro del coche puse la calefacción para que estuviéramos mas calientes y encendí la radio. Feliks cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y justo empezó a sonar aquella canción.

-Ei, Feliks, está canción...

-¿Si? Te la enseñé yo.- dijo interrumpiéndome. - Aunque no es Polaca, osea, mola mucho ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Como se llama? Nunca me acuerdo del nombre... - musité intentando hacer un último esfuerzo para acordarme.

-Beautiful Song. - contestó rápidamente.

-Oh sí... Realmente es bonita.- comenté con una sonrisa. Pol me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y eso? Creí que no te gustaba. ¿Por que es bonita?

-Porque me recuerda a ti.

**Fin. **

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
